The present invention concerns a device for moving beds, in particular beds on wheels, as are used for example in hospitals, homes for the elderly and such like.
The problems occurring during the removal of a bed whose frame rests on four wheels which can each turn 360 degrees around a vertical axis are known. Such beds are indeed difficult to steer, which has for a result that the planned course is often departed from resulting in walls, doors and such being hit and damaged. Usually, two persons are required to move the bed, given the physical power needed.